


Assistance

by AeBeSeeDe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Freeform, Gen, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Roommates, Sibling Bonding, dirk's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:23:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeBeSeeDe/pseuds/AeBeSeeDe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think we both had a mutual understanding that we weren’t who we were looking for. He would never be the famous brother I admired from the future, and I wasn’t his “super rad, buff, and ironically weird” Bro. We both knew that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assistance

I think we both had a mutual understanding that we weren’t who we were looking for. He would never be the famous brother I admired from the future, and I wasn’t his “super rad, buff, and ironically weird” Bro. We both knew that.

Yet, that understanding somehow led us to become closer. For whatever reason he deemed logical, Dave would not leave my side from the moment he met me. We would talk when we weren’t busy with the game. He always had a way of sneaking serious questions to me in the form of ridiculous metaphors and small talk that never seemed to end.

“Man, that meteor was some boring shit. I mean, the coffee could pass as decent in a trucker’s rest stop, but sometimes the trolls got unbearable. Nubs McShouty was really bad. I think he had some hatecrush on me, and half of the time, I wasn’t sure if I was flirting back or not. Alien romance bullshit is complicated. I don’t want any kismissfish. …But do you think I should have been with someone by now? Jesus dick, I’m sixteen and single. I think everyone else has gotten to first base by now. I’m craving some hot tongue action.”

My response would always be prefaced with the same phrase. “I am not him, Dave. Don’t expect my reply to match that of your brother’s.”

In turn, he would always reply with a two word phase without fail. “I know.”

After I was sure he heeded my words, I would get about with an actual response. “You shouldn’t measure your own success based off of the milestones of your peers. Everyone moves at their own rate. Just because you haven’t gotten your first kiss doesn’t mean you won’t eventually. In fact, I’m sure being patient and waiting out for the right time will make it worth it in the end. No one is happy when they rush into things.”

No matter what my reply, Dave wouldn’t respond right away. Sometimes, I wonder if his brother gave him advice like this. If I was a guardian, I truly believe that I would, but I had no business raising kids. I raised myself, and I hardly accomplished that.

“Yeah, whatever.” Dave’s answer would usually seem like he was blowing me off, but I knew better than to think that. No one thinks for that long just to disagree. Sometimes, he would sit in a contemplative silence for minutes. Plus, he always came back to get my opinions on other topics. Dave definitely had a roundabout way of showing it, but I’m pretty sure he accepted me as a brother. Not the one that died, but a new one entirely. 

 

After the game, we decided to share an apartment together. Dave said that it “only seemed natural,” and I didn’t mind the company. Our relationship as brothers only strengthened because of it. He had his own habits, but he already seemed accustomed to mine. Dave didn’t mind my puppets lying around on the floor or the showers I took that sometimes lasted hours.

Because of weird time shit, we were the exact same age, but I still felt like the older brother. Honestly, I didn’t ask him for assistance much, and sometimes, I felt like he depended on me a bit. No, I knew that he depended on me. One morning in particular stuck in my mind. It was the middle of October.

“They’re a bunch of fucking toolbags. I’m not going back to work. I’m not even going to quit. I just won’t show up, and they’ll eventually get the point.” It wasn’t hard to tell Dave’s mood from the way he fumed at the kitchen table. His brows were lowered and his fingers tightened into fists. “Hell, they’re so stupid that they might not notice at all. Maybe they’ll keep sending my paycheck. ‘Dear mister Strider: Keep up the good work.’”

“It seems like you’re being a bit of a drama queen.” I poured him a cup of coffee and waited for him to continue.

“They won’t even let me wear my shades. And when I take them off, they fucking tell me to ‘get normal contacts,’” he said, making air quotes with his fingers as he spoke. “If I want to keep my job, I’ll have to go get colored contacts. I have perfect vision. This is bullshit, Dirk!” His fist slammed down on the tabletop.

“You’re overreacting. If you want to quit, then quit. If you want to stay, order some contacts online.”

“You’re oversimplifying things. It’s not just this job. I’ll get another, and they’ll say the exact same thing. It’s my fucking eyes. I don’t know why I even bother to look for work if they-” I covered his mouth with my hand. Sometimes, Dave really needed to be stopped before his tangents got too long. 

“Calm down.” My voice was stern. “You’re not going to solve anything by bitching about it. Either go to work or don’t.” When I removed my hand, he looked down at his cup of coffee before taking a long sip. 

Dave gradually stood. “I guess I’ll go get ready.” Instead of rubbing it in his face about how I was right, I simply nod.

“Good luck.” Then, he went about getting ready, and I resumed working on the plans for a new project I was working on at the time. It would later prove to be a bit of a pipe dream, but I am digressing. 

Before stepping into the bathroom to take a shower, I caught him staring at me out of the corner of my shades. It seemed as if he was hesitating. I waited patiently as his mouth opened and closed a few times. Finally, he spoke to me, and I turned my head up from the blueprints I was working on.

“Dirk?”

“Yes?”

“…Thanks.” It was the first time I had heard him say that.

“It’s no problem, bro.”

“And I’m glad I’m taking a shower first because you always take up the hot water. I don’t know what you do in there,” he told me before quickly closing the bathroom door. Of course, he couldn’t leave a sincere comment without tacking a joking remark to the end of it.

Sometimes, I felt like Dave depended on me, but to be honest, I didn’t mind.


End file.
